1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the recognition that adenosine triphosphate (ATP) deficiency is the cause of many autoimmune, muscle and bone wasting disorders. It also relates to the discovery of ratite extracts and the use of them as a source of adenosine triphosphate (ATP) and regulatory proteins in the treatment of conditions associated with ATP deficiency in humans and animals.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In allopathic medicine, diseases are treated with drugs and therapies directed specifically to the symptoms. In Darwinian or evolutionary medicine, the symptoms are addressed in a holistic manner to pinpoint a root cause and, by reverse engineering, the disease is diagnosed and treated based on the body's symptom-response mechanisms. As this applies to ATP deficiencies, there is competition for ATP in a human's or animal's body and in some instances there is not enough. For example, ATP is used in chelating toxins, essential for detoxification, but when used for this purpose, has a limiting effect on the amount of proteoglycans and glycosaminoglycans that are formed. Previously, problems associated with the production of chondroitin sulfate, heparin, hyaluronic acid, keratin sulfate, etc. were treated by treating the symptoms. The present invention provides an opportunity to treat the cause of these and a number of other conditions with an extract rich in ATP and regulatory proteins.